This 2.5-year Fast Track SBIR proposal involves the creation of training materials that will enable persons providing care for individuals with HIV-associated dementia (HAD) to more effectively cope with the behavioral and cognitive problems associated with dementia in this population. This project addresses the call for proposals by the NIMH Office on AIDS for the AIDS Mental Health Services Delivery Section. Specifically we address the call for "video and computer-assisted methods to train health care providers in the psychosocial and neuropsychiatric aspects of HIV infection." Phase I of this project develops and tests a prototype video as the basis for the development of a series of eight videos, each one addressing a specific behavioral problem associated with HAD. The training materials will target the diverse population affected by HAD, namely the African American, Hispanic American and Caucasian groups. The prototype video will be tested among HAD caregivers and staff for their effectiveness in addressing behavioral problems among patients with HAD. Additionally, focus groups, a national survey, and a team of consultants with HAD expertise will be utilized as resources in evaluating the materials for their further development and testing in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This Phase I SBIR proposal involves the creation of training materials that will enable persons providing care for individuals with HIV- associated dementia (HAD) to more effectively cope with the behavioral and cognitive problems associated with dementia in this population. This project addresses the call for proposals by the NIMH Office on AIDS for the AIDS Mental Health Services Delivery Section. Specifically this proposal address the call for "video and computer-assisted methods to train health care providers in the psychosocial and neuropsychiatric aspects of HIV infection." This project develops and tests the efficacy of a prototype HAD caregiver video and written training materials. The video will also be assessed by regional focus groups in order to critique the teaching style, content and format of the video. The materials will target the diverse population affected by HAD, namely the African American, Hispanic American and Caucasian groups.